


日久生情之第六日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	日久生情之第六日

不要上升正主，看文就好

文和我也没有关系，手自己要打字的

我太难了，救命啊

人间水蜜桃，还回得来吗？哭唧唧～

～～～正文部分～～～～

张云雷醒来，已经是傍晚了，杨九郎早就消失了，醉酒的后遗症除了头昏脑胀也有记忆碎片的丢失。虽然床上一片狼藉，但是张云雷恍惚觉得自己做了个春梦。因为他打开自己的手机，没有什么不该出现的电话和短信，更没有所谓荒唐的通话记录。

抚摸着空着的半个床榻，好像很真实，可是偏偏一点蛛丝马迹也没有寻到。算了，自己醉生梦死的日子里，杨九郎何时不是在自己的虚幻里。胃又开始叫嚣了，扶额起床，摸到厨房，什么都没有，但是胃疼来势汹汹，没有办法，认命的塞进药片。连口水也没有，吞咽的难度随着宿醉也加大了。真他妈难受～～

他转头看向玄关，昨天晚上谁送自己回家的。那人，是杨九郎吗？整个人陷在沙发里，翻出手机，想给杨九郎打电话，手指摩挲了半天也没有勇气点开。

也许，王九龙会知道，张云雷挠了挠头发，拨了过去。  
"辫儿～昨天啊，你别提了，没有九郎，谁能治得了你～"

脑子"轰隆"一下，昨天自己干了那么多蠢事，又哭又闹，还发酒疯，挂在杨九郎身上不肯下来。那～自己和杨九郎搞在一起，那就不是梦了。

草了～我把杨九郎标记了～～

张云雷脑子里第一反应是这个，欢喜之余，有点后怕。记忆不算完整，自己没有干什么不该～～，为什么杨九郎悄无声息的～

手在微微发抖，脑子越来越乱，怎么也想不起来整个过程，只记得自己最后把人标记了，高潮的欢愉倒是深刻。杨九郎是自愿还是被自己强了，张云雷真的快要把自己头发薅完了～

认命吧，去找杨九郎也不算丢人。张云雷拿起车钥匙，随即一想自己体内的酒精也不知有没有消散，还是打车吧。  
到了杨九郎楼下的时候，天还没有黑，张云雷抬头看那个12楼的窗户紧闭，低头就进了电梯。

"九郎～九郎～开门"张云雷也是生猛，就这么硬敲，好在着一层就一个住户，不然早就被邻居给架出去了。

里头半分响动也没有，张云雷掏出手机，拨打了杨九郎的电话。关机？？张云雷不信邪，连着打了30分钟，回答他的一直是冰冷的机械音。

他整个人也不太好，本来胃药这个是有3小时的药效，但是他是宿醉，还是空腹，仙丹也救不来一直被嚯嚯的胃。本来是站着的人，只能依靠着墙体，胃里的绞痛好似一双无情的血手要把他折磨致死。站不住了，缓缓的跌在大理石上，冰冷的触感，身体的感官有点缓慢。只能用手死死的抵住胃，恨不得要用拳头打压这中痛楚。

一身的冷汗，可是杨九郎还没有回来，张云雷觉得自己怕是真的伤了杨九郎的心，他不在家，手机也打不通，自己一错再错，身体上的痛苦也许就是上天对自己的惩罚。有这样的念想，张云雷反而变态的觉得，也许折磨自己的身体也是一种赎罪的方式。

"叮咚～"电梯门么开了，杨九郎终于回来了，只不过身边有个男孩子和他头靠头，还在把玩着杨九郎的手机。

张云雷朦胧的睁开眼，看到就是一副如胶似漆的样子，自己瘫坐在地，狼狈得像一只狗。迷迷糊糊压根分不清和杨九郎在一起的是omega还是alpha ，但是两人之间的亲呢，张云雷顿时觉得自己是个笑话。

"打扰了～"他倔强的站起身来，侧身进了电梯，就消失在杨九郎的视野里。

隔了好一会，杨九郎才回过神来，刚才那是张云雷，这来去匆匆，是为了昨天？如果是怎么自己回来了，他说一句打扰了，就走了呢？

"九郎，刚那个alpha 是你对象？"小伙伴问。  
"呃 啊？"杨九郎一脸震惊。  
"你身上有他的信息素的味道。"有鼻子有能闻到吧。  
"也不算吧，我们两个说不清。"杨九郎无奈的摇头。

两人一边走，一边开门换鞋。小伙伴看杨九郎难以启齿的样子，也不好多问，杨九郎心思重，一般人撬不开他嘴，看他神色恍惚，也不好多留，小坐一会就走了。

"九郎，你朋友的手机丢门口了。"小伙伴一出门就捡到张云雷的手机。  
"啊～"杨九郎觉得头大。  
"你收着吧。"小伙伴递给他就说告辞了。

杨九郎手里拿着张云雷的手机，屏幕亮了，杨九郎眼神不定，他的屏保为何是自己和他的合照。张云雷这是什么意思，昨晚是酒后吐真言吗？今天他来这里找我，是不是要和我说昨晚的事，我刚才做了什么叫他转身就走了。杨九郎起身，想不明白就去找他吧～

这边张云雷出了杨九郎的小区，觉得自己每走一步都是痛苦，其实是他胳膊上的伤口发炎了导致他高烧鼻塞，他压根也闻到omega的信息素。胃痛的感官在杨九郎出现之后就急剧加强，出了小区就跌跌撞撞的撞到了人，一屁股坐在地上。

"先生，你怎么了？"那人看着张云雷一脸病态，很是担心。  
"我没事，不是你撞的关系。我自己没有看路。"确实昏昏沉沉的脑袋，压根没有看清。  
"先生，你好像生病了。"路人伸手扶他，一碰张云雷就发现他体温异常，"我送你去医院吧。"  
"没事，我～"不用两个字还没有说出来，就晕倒了。

好心的路人立马就拦车送他去了医院。高烧不退，伤口感染，胃穿孔，这个主治医师看着昏迷的脸蛋怎么有点眼熟，一拍脑门，这不就是前几天喝酒伤胃的小伙子嘛。

年轻人，就是胡闹啊～

盐水是挂上了，人还是没有醒，好心人也不放心，也就认命的陪着了。躺着的人，实在是太瘦了，自己刚才扶他的时候都没有用什么力气，而且一身的伤，要不是信息素的缘故，真看不出来是个alpha,因为真的像个易碎的娃娃。哎～苦命的孩子！！！

杨九郎自然是在张云雷这里吃力闭门羹，在枯等了一个小时之后，他犹犹豫豫的离开了。心里的谜团没有解开，再有这么晚了，他去了哪里？

两人再见时，已经是商演的后台。

张云雷早上是偷偷溜出了院，就来了队里，自己与世隔绝的这几天，他想了很多，既然自己一而再的 伤害了杨九郎，自己是远远配不上他了，杨九郎应该值得更好的人。与其自己再无谓的发疯，还不如就此了断了，自己带给杨九郎的痛苦太多了，不值得。

杨九郎递给张云雷手机的时候，他只是点头致谢。杨九郎诧异之余，还有点害怕，那次张云雷对自己发火是冰凉加愤怒，可是今天怎么只剩下冷漠。

转身张云雷抵了一下自己的胃，好像又开始痛了，也许是心疼不是胃疼，他看到杨九郎有一丝丝犹豫，是在怪自己吧。算了，情愿恨，也不要纠缠。

晚上还有相声大会，两人之间的交集只留在了台上。杨九郎瞥眼，那人频频出汗，脸色很不好看，忍不住想要关心。  
张云雷使了一个包袱，把他的手甩开了。  
"别扒拉我。"这是抖音段子，本该接"我扒拉你，我扒拉得动你吗？"可是杨九郎的手，悬在空中，苦涩的说了一句，"我就挨着你。"张云雷一脸嫌弃的，又是躲避。

这个使相很是成功，杨九郎有认哏人设，观众那是看得很开心。可是台上两人，一人胃痛心痛，一人迷茫苦涩。

杨九郎心里自问，张云雷这是怎么了？

商业结束了，大伙都走了，张云雷只能用偷偷的目光看着杨九郎，会不会哪天两人连搭档也做不了了，在台上杨九郎那句话，张云雷恨不得立马抱住他。不能，自己不配～～

张云雷把自己关在休息室里，他不想回家，更不想去医院，用样的冰冷，不像这里，还有一丝丝杨九郎留下的味道。他可以贪婪的放空自己去想他～

"辫儿～"杨九郎就这么出现了，原来他在车里一直等，张云雷始终没有来。他就鼓起勇气去后台找他了。  
"你～"张云雷没有想到刚在脑海里的人，正喃喃的叫着自己名字出现在眼前。还是换了语气说，"你为何不回去。"  
"我在等你。"杨九郎低声说。  
"不顺路。"张云雷说出这句话的时候，杨九郎有一丝丝凉意，那会自己也是这么拒绝他的。

空气静止了1分钟，张云雷始终没有抬头。

"你手机屏保，为什么是我们两合照。"杨九郎还是问了，他觉得自己没有自作多情。  
"顺手～"张云雷没有脑子解释。  
"那你为何那天去找我。"杨九郎见他不肯回答。  
"对活。"依旧不改态度。  
"那为什么那晚，你没有回家，我等了你好久～"杨九郎快哭了，张云雷这般叫自己害怕。  
"你等我？？何时～～"张云雷终于抬眼看了杨九郎，小人一脸的难过，自己好心疼。  
"就是你来找我之后，我觉得你有话和我说，是不是～"杨九郎看着他的眼睛，有点哽咽。

"你找我干什么，你不是有～～"张云雷又低下头，"有了新的对象。"  
"你～张云雷，你说什么？"杨九郎知道他误会自己了，可是自己被他标记了，怎么可能有对象，可是他是醉酒的，自己又说不出口，只能气的流着泪哭诉，"我就是那么随便的人吗？"  
"我～我不是那个意思。九郎～你别哭～"张云雷看他的眼泪，自己这个心疼加胃疼更是加剧，连起身安慰的力气也没有。  
"从头到尾都是我一个人在自作多情，你张云雷压根没有把我放心上是吗？好，好，好～那么以后我们就各自安好。"杨九郎见他敷衍的表情，低头不肯看自己的样子，冲动的说出狠话，拔腿就往外走。  
"九郎～九郎～你别走！！"张云雷追上去解释，一阵剧痛，直接摔在杨九郎身后，这一摔直接疼晕了过去。  
"辫儿～你怎么了。别吓我啊，醒醒啊～"杨九郎转头看见张云雷晕倒，一边抱着，一边哭喊，吓的魂都没有了。

医院里  
"怎么又是他，这来来回回，医院是你家啊。早上刚溜出去，晚了又来了。"医生看见张云雷苍白的脸，无奈的说，"胃不想要，就不要来医院了。浪费资源。"  
杨九郎听着很是不解，看着张云雷还未醒，点滴也刚挂上，心里想着医生的话，就跑到办公室询问了。劈头盖脸被医生一顿教育，身为omega 不知道照顾自己的alpha.一打病例丢在杨九郎的眼前。

看着日期，杨九郎的记忆一下子被冲击了，那人第一回犯病就在和自己分开后的几天，医生说是酗酒。那几天自己一人在家伤心到昏天暗地，怕是张云雷也不是很好过。再后来就是高烧胃穿孔住院，就是离开自己以后，难怪自己等他，他都没有回来原来是住院了。日期一直到今天的早上，这几天他都在医院里度过，自己在家胡思乱想，压根没有想到，张云雷把自己折腾到医院。

刚在后台，自己还拿话气他，又被自己气到住院。张云雷那天肯定是找自己解释的，自己真的都干了什么，别扭什么 劲～

张云雷一睁眼又是白花花的天花板，心下一沉，又来医院了。转头却看见杨九郎一双哭红的眼睛，怎么了，他怎么哭成这样。

"你还疼吗？"杨九郎小心的问。  
"你怎么哭了。"张云雷不答反问。  
"你生病了，为什么不说，你生病了还喝酒，你是不是想心疼死我。"杨九郎的泪大颗大颗的滴在张云雷的手被。  
"九郎，你这样，叫我如何忍心离去。"张云雷无奈的说。  
"你！你别想不要我，我知道，你也喜欢我，不是我自作多情。"杨九郎瞪着红红的眼眶，其实一点威慑都没有。  
"我配不上你，你值得更好的。"张云雷一想画风不对，"你那个小伙子～"  
"你疯了吗，他是个omega,还有你把我标记了，你就不想负责了。还是，还是你想脚踏两船。"杨九郎突然想起张云雷的男朋友。  
"不是，不是。我和他分手了～我就是觉得～～不对，他是个omega?九郎，你说真的吗？你真的不是和他～～"张云雷语无伦次。

杨九郎看他铁憨憨的样子，反而觉得很幸福，盯着他开口说了几句话。

"你手机屏保是我们两的照片，是因为你喜欢我。"  
"你那天在外面加门口等我，是因为你标记我了，你想和我表白，是因为你喜欢我。"  
"今天你在后台久久不肯回去，是因为你误会我有别人了，你胆怯了，是因为你喜欢我。"  
"那天喝醉，你胡闹叫我的名字，我送你回家，你标记我，是因为你喜欢我。"  
"你酗酒伤胃，是在后巷时间之后，也许你的粗暴，是因为你喜欢我。"

杨九郎想了一下又说，"还有漏的吗？"

张云雷不可置信的看着杨九郎，只能摇着头说，"没有了。"

杨九郎接着问，"我说的对吗？"

"全对。"他说出了张云雷所有难言之隐。

"那你没有话和我说了吗？"杨九郎问。  
"没有了。"张云雷呆呆的回答。  
"那我走了，你一个人呆着吧。"杨九郎起身就要离开。  
"别走九郎，别不要我～"张云雷立即拉住杨九郎。  
"你真的好坏，除了九郎别走，就没有别的话吗。比如九郎我爱你，九郎我喜欢你～"杨九郎着的咬着牙说的。  
"是是是，九郎我爱你，九郎我喜欢你。唔～你别生气，别走。"张云雷乖乖的样子真的很难接受。  
"我总有一天被你气死。喝多的也不表白，把自己折腾住院也不表白。还要我教你。我怎么就这么惨，爱惨你这个混蛋。"杨九郎认命了。

"九郎，我爱死你了，还有你的身子。"张云雷这回倒是坦白了。  
"你臭流氓，你想干什么。"杨九郎被人一把搂在怀里。

"九郎你上来，自己动。"张云雷已经发出邀请。  
"这是医院啊，你发什么情。"杨九郎在线暴躁。  
"单人vip,没有人会进来的。"张云雷盯着杨九郎嫩白的脖子，就开始心猿意马了。  
"你胡闹，我～"杨九郎被alpha 的信息素包围，有点不受抵抗。

"你摸摸，我都硬了。"张云雷拉过他的手，带劲了自己身下。  
"那～那你快点～～我！！"杨九郎也只能服软了，自己都湿了。

"快不快都看你了，我今儿也不是很行。"张云雷剥光了两人的衣服，让杨九郎跨坐在自己身上。  
"你干什么呀，不是要来，怎么不进来。"杨九郎见他硬挺着，却只让自己坐在他的小腹。

一个湿吻就含住了杨九郎胸口的红豆，"唔～你 别～～"杨九郎哪里受的了啊，被张云雷这个坏痞子弄的整个人趴在他的身上，挑火的人还在磨人，自己明显感觉到后穴的液体，留到张云雷的小腹，自己的身子永远比自己的心更需要张云雷。

"你快进来～～唔～～唔难受！！"杨九郎扭了扭腰娇嗔道。  
"九郎～"张云雷扶着杨九郎的腰肢，让他慢慢的坐下。乘骑的姿势，一下子就叫杨九郎惊呼出声，好深～

"顶到了～顶到了～～"杨九郎不知道自己在说什么。  
"九郎～自己动。"张云雷是在喜欢这个在自己身上的身子，可口诱人。

杨九郎努力的支起身子，寻求自己喜欢的动作。好似在想象着张云雷在上面的时候，是如何取悦自己的。无奈情事本就是omega的弱项，杨九郎几乎把自己身上所有的火都点着了，但是依旧没有办法自己灭火。

"辫儿哥哥～～你帮我～～"杨九郎带着情欲的哭腔一直是张云雷的命脉。算了，还是自己会伺候人，指望杨九郎，能把两人烧死。一手抚摸着杨九郎的腰，一手按着他的屁股，寻着杨九郎敏感点冲刺了。

"顶穿了～啊～～"杨九郎这声够大啊，连自己都不知道！！！

门外  
"那个，王医生，我们还等吗？"小护士羞红着脸问。  
"先撤吧！主要功能没有伤着。"医生转身又和小护士打趣，"年轻人，体力就是好～"

Fid


End file.
